


I'm Movin On

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-18
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Song fic: I can't say much,it will give the plot away. LOL Justin Brian's thoughts as he is Movin On.





	I'm Movin On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks to my wonderful Beta, Carolyn. You are the bomb. 

Thanks to Shauna for the wonderful Plot.  
Thanks to Tay for, well you know..everything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm Moving On_   
_By:Rascal Flatts_

 

I move around the empty loft and can’t help but think about the days that it was full. I’ve had so many things happen here.

I think back to when I didn’t know Justin. How I was so happy bringing tricks here, fucking them and sending them on their way. 

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret_

Its not that I regret anything, the only thing I regret is not doing this sooner. Letting him leave alone.

But I know that he is stronger than anyone I know.

_I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself_

Knowing Justin overcame everything that happened to him. The man lived through being kicked out, to dealing with me and the bashing.

I blamed myself for that night. But everyone kept telling me it wasn’t my fault, even Justin.

_I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on_

But I’m moving on. Letting go of that part of my life. Letting go of that hurt.

I’m learning through what Justin did. He really is my inspiration.

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same_

The gang’s all the same. But they all have different names. 

_They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change _

I look at my past with them and know that no matter what I’ve done to show that I’m changing, they never let it be what I want it to be.

A new me. I know now what I’m going to do is right.

_But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on_

I never thought that this would ever feel so empty without Justin. I hate feeling like home isn’t here anymore.

_I'm movin' on_  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone 

I look up to see Justin smiling at me. I’m not alone. I have the most patient partner.

He comes over to hug me as his arms slip around my neck.

_There comes a time in everyone's life_  
When all you can see are the years passing by   
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone 

I decided when he left for New York I would do anything I could to stay with him. Those other days are gone. 

Gone are the lonely nights. Gone are the mornings of waking up alone. 

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town _

“You ready Brian?” Justin asks me. “You’re sure about this?”

“More then anything in the world.” I answer as I pick up the last of the bags.

“Well then, New York here we come.” I laugh as we pull out onto the road.

_I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out _

I decided when he was gone that I would never let him go again.

I lost him way too many times to lose him again, over a stupid thing like distance.

_Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on _

We both did our forgiving and we both know that we’ll be fine, as long as we do it together.

Looking back through the rearview mirror I see my past slowly disappearing.

Then looking to my right, I see my future staring back at me.

Smiling as the only words that came to my mind when Justin questioned me about this move. 

And if I really want to move away from them. Away from my friends and family.

I looked at him and smiled and said three words to him.

_**"I'm movin' on."** _

Moving on with my life. Moving on with the man I love. 

Yes I’m moving on.

Smiling once again I look at the man beside me before looking back to the road we’re on, smiling to myself.

Yes, _I'm movin' on._


End file.
